poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Paddington 2/Transcript
This is the script of Thomas' Adventures of Paddington 2. Script Opening/'A Few Bear Years Ago' races around a bend then up a hill before standing still in midair for a while before rounding another bend and coming to a stop Thomas: Remember when we visited Paddington in London? Well, today, we're going back there, and this time, we're getting into an even bigger adventure than we ever planned; involving a pop-up book! his whistle All aboard for a big adventure! off [The opening logos are shown, then we cut to a bridge over a river in Darkest Peru, set '''A Few Bear Years Ago', ''possibly after the visit of Montgomery Clyde in the first movie. 2 bears, Lucy and Pastuzo, are seen sitting on the bridge, having their lunch] Thomas: Narrating The story of Paddington Bear began 'a few bear years ago', in Darkest Peru, with 2 bears, Lucy, and Pastuzo. Uncle Pastuzo: Our last rainy season. Aunt Lucy: Just think, Pastuzo, this time next month, we'll be in London. Uncle Pastuzo: Where the rivers run with marmalade and the streets are paved with bread. Aunt Lucy: Did you read the book about London? Uncle Pastuzo: I skimmed it. Aunt Lucy: Oh, Pastuzo. Uncle Pastuzo: Well, reading makes me sleepy. But any city that can come up with this... [takes a bite from his sandwich] is all right by me. (Lucy suddenly notices something in the river) Aunt Lucy: Ooh, Pastuzo, look! uses his binoculars and sees a bear cub on a log, floating down the river Uncle Pastuzo: It's... It's a cub! climbs down off the bridge Uncle Pastuzo: Lucy! Aunt Lucy: Lower me down. lowers Lucy down on a rope Uncle Pastuzo: Be careful. (The cub, clinging to the log, screams as Lucy is lowered down) Aunt Lucy: Lower, Pastuzo. Lower. (Pastuzo lowers more of the rope. The cub stands on the log to reach for Lucy, but falls into the river. Lucy jumps into the water, pulling Pastuzo with her. The log the cub was on goes over the waterfall. Paztuzo, now hanging on to the ropes of the rope bridge, is holding a dangling Lucy) Uncle Pastuzo: Lucy? Lucy! Aunt Lucy: I'm afraid we're not going to London after all. Uncle Pastuzo: Why not? looks at the cub, who is wearing Pastuzo's hat, and holding onto her hand. Aunt Lucy: We've got a cub to raise. Uncle Pastuzo: What's he like? Aunt Lucy: Rather small. (the cub sneezes) And rather sneezy. But he likes his marmalade. Uncle Pastuzo: That's a good sign. (the cub belches) Aunt Lucy: Oh, yes, Pastuzo. If we look after this bear, I have a feeling he'll go far. Pastuzo pulls Lucy and the cub up, the camera pans up to the sky Thomas: Narrating And Aunt Lucy was right. of the first Paddington Film ' Thomas: Narrating '''Some bear years' later, Paddington soon moved to London, and stayed with a family called the Browns, met me and some of my friends, and others as well, and he also became rather famous, and, at times, infamous, but then, we all rescued him from a wicked taxidermist called Millicent Clyde, the daughter of Montgomery Clyde, an explorer who met Lucy and Pastuzo a long long time ago. Present Day London/Paddington's life [Scene: Present day London. The camera pans down to Paddington's house. Paddington wipes steam off his window, first forming his name, then, the number 2, and more words form round the window, showing the title, ''Thomas' Adventures of Paddington 2']'' Paddington: Voiceover Dear Aunt Lucy, I hope all is well in the Home for Retired Bears. Life in London has been better than ever this summer. I've really got to grips with how things work. the bathroom, Paddington uses electric toothbrushes in his ears, nose, and mouth. then he puts on his hat Paddington: Voiceover And it seems there's something new to do every day. the kitchen table Judy Brown: Guess what, Paddington? Paddington: Hmm? Judy Brown: The steam fair is coming to town. I'm going along tonight to write about it in my newspaper. Paddington: Ooh. Jonathan Brown: Who's going to want to read about that? Judy Brown: Everyone. They travel the world in an old steam train. I thought you'd love it. I do. Don't tell anyone, okay? Not cool. - Why don't we all go? - PADDINGTON: Good idea. Your father's a dab hand at the coconut shy. "Bullseye Brown" they used to call him. Not anymore. Coconuts are a young man's game. Well, I think you're in great shape for a man your age, - Mr. Brown. - Ah, thank you, Paddington. Hang on, how old do you think I am? Oh, er, about 80. - 80? - At least. - Just a minute, young bear. - Hmm? Thought I told you to wash behind your ears. Oh, but I did, Mrs. Bird. I... I wonder how that got in there. Paddington: Voiceover Everyone has been so kind and welcoming, even though they're very busy. of Mary swimming in a pool Paddington: Voiceover Mrs. Brown is planning to swim to France. It seems an awful lot of hard work when you can go by boat or plane or even train. But that's not the point. She's been cooped up all summer illustrating a series of adventure stories and has decided she wants one of her own. animation of Mrs Brown jumping out of a blimp, and swimming in the deep blue sea. Cut to Judy, in her room, with a telephone on her lap Paddington: VOICEOVER Judy has been suffering from a broken heart. Judy Brown: I'm dumped? I think you'll find you're dumped, Tony! the phone down Paddington: voiceover Her first reaction was to become a nun. But she soon got over that, and has thrown herself into a new hobby. She found an old printing press at school, and is starting a newspaper - with no boys. Judy Brown: Now all we need is some news. to Jonathan's room, with a steam train model Paddington: voiceover Jonathan is joining her at big school this year. He spent the holidays building a fully-working steam engine, but I'm not supposed to talk about that, as it's "not cool." (Jonathan BLOWS a TRAIN WHISTLE) Paddington: voiceover He's got a whole new look, and if anyone asks, he's now called 'J-Dog', and he's definitely '''not' into steam trains.'' shifts his model train into a cupboard. Cut to a office building, with a man talking to a crowd of workers, with Henry Brown in the crowd. Paddington: voiceover But Mr. Brown has been busiest of all. He recently had a surprise at work. CEO: I am delighted to announce, our new Head of Risk Analysis will be Mr. Steve Visby. (The crowd, apart from Henry, applaud Steve Visby.) Paddington: Voiceover And this has prompted what Mrs. Bird calls "a full-blown midlife crisis." It involves blending his food, painting his hair, and engaging in a process called "Chakrabatics." a Chakrabatics class The Antique Shop/The Hairdresser Salon Mr Gruber: Ah, Mr. Brown, and friends, come in. I just had a visit from Madame Kozlova who runs the fair. Paddington: Oh yes? Wasabi: What is it? Mr Gruber: They were having a clear out and found all these old crates stuffed full with memory-bilia they thought had been lost forever. She asked me if I would sell it for them while they're in town. And it struck me there might be something in here for your auntie's birthday. Paddington: Well, since Uncle Pastuzo died, I'm the only relative she's got left. And it isn't every day a bear turns 100. Baymax: On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain? the Hairdresser's Back in a few minutes, Paddington, and Hamada.Ciao ciao. Ciao ciao, Mr. Giuseppe. Good afternoon. Welcome to Giuseppe's grooming salon. What can I do for you today, sir? A shave? A light pomade? Or is it just a brush? - (STORE BELLS JINGLE) - (GASPS) Hiro Hamada: Hiro Hamada: Uh, excuse me, sir? shopkeeper turns up Guiseppe: Paddington! Hamada! Paddington: Mr. Giuseppe. I can explain. It's really not as bad as it looks. fire alarm beeps, and the sprinklers go off Hiro Hamada: This isn't gonna look good on our resume. to Guiseppe Are we fired? The Steam Fair/Window Washers Later, GoGo Tomago: I have to admit, Hiro, that coulda gone better. Thomas: What do you think, guys? Hiro Hamada: Wow. I mean, this is the first time I've ever seen a steam fair for real. Merlin: Well, that is a surprise. Hiro Hamada: I mean, our world is set in the future. Coco Bandicoot: It's a mix of San Francisco, and Tokyo, the capital city of Japan. Lexi: Wasabi: I mean, the only closest steam machines we've ever seen, apart from you and your friends, is a villain named Baron Von Steamer. Theo: B-b-Baron Von S-Steamer?! Hiro Hamada: Yeah. of 'Fred's Bro-Tillion' Hiro Hamada: Percy: Oh my! He sounds scary! Merlin: Don't worry, Percy! If I see him, i'll just become invisible, and he won't even see me! Invisibility... on! up smoke but nothing happens, apart from everyone coughing Wasabi: coughs Merlin, please be more careful when you blow up smoke! Robbery at Grubers!/Chase/Paddington is arrested/Thief revealed near Gruber's Antiques. Paddington and Hiro are walking by the shop. They stop to admire the pop-up book. Paddington: One more day, Aunt Lucy. Hiro Hamada: Your Aunt Lucy's gonna be so proud of you when she sees the pop-up book of London. She'll remember it for the rest of her life. suddenly hear glass smashing, and run to investigate, but Paddington stops to wipe a smudge off the window of the shop. They see a man climbing onto the roof Paddington: Mr Gruber? Hamada suddenly notices Marshall Kitty lying on the floor, meowing as if he's in pain Hiro Hamada: Are you OK, little kitty? comes toward Marshall Kitty, suddenly, Marshall Kitty jumps up and runs off. Hiro Hamada: What the-? How'd he get up that - the man on the antique shop Mr Gruber? Is that you? Man: Eh? Paddington: You're not Mr Gruber! Man: Clear off! into the window Paddington: Oh no you don't! his ladder to reach the window that the man entered, and he and Hiro climb up it man smashes the display case with the pop-up book inside. Paddington and Hiro enter the store, then the alarm suddenly goes off. they run to the window, and see the man escaping the shop with the book Paddington: Stop! Thief! and Hiro exit the shop, and run after the thief Paddington: Come back with that book! Hiro Hamada: Yeah, what he said! police car pulls up Police Officer: Robbery in progress at Gruber's Antiques. Paddington and Hiro Suspects are a small bear wearing a red hat and blue duffle coat, and a black haired boy wearing a grey hoodie and khaki pants, and yellow sneakers. gets out and follows them. A shadowed figure watches them. Marshall Kitty, watching the officer run after Paddington and Hiro, salutes Voice: All going nicely to plan, guys. chuckles [The thief runs into an alley, with Hiro and Paddington following behind.] Paddington: Stop! Come back! see the thief is pedalling on a bike by a river. Paddington: No... Hiro Hamada: Now what? Whistles, awaking Wolfie. Later, Paddington, riding Wolfie, is chasing the thief, with Hiro running close behind Paddington: Come on, Wolfie! Hiro Hamada: Paddington! Try and grab the book! grabs the book, but the thief notices Thief: Oi! Oi, get off it! Paddington: Give that back! race between the railings, but the thief wrestles the book outta Paddington's grasp Thief: Nice try, bear! Paddington: Whoa, Wolfie. sees the thief on the other side of the canal Thief: Toodle-oo! sees some canal boats Hiro Hamada: Paddington! I'll catch the thief on the other side! across the bridge raises Wolfie like a bronco, but then falls off Paddington: Ow. he rides Wolfie toward the canal boats, and through a bush Paddington: Excuse me. Coming through. Who are you? (GRUNTS, but then, He comes out, and he's grabbed onto a goose' legs] Oh, dear. Thief: Strike a light! jumps the thief, making him lose control. The thief jumps off his bike, taking the book with him, as the bike falls into the river Paddington: That book is reserved for Aunt Lucy! Hiro Hamada: Give it back! goose notices Paddington Paddington: Hello there. the goose attacks him Paddington: Oh! Ow. Not the snout! lets go of the goose's legs Wolfie! lands on Wolfie's back Paddington: Thank you, Wolfie. Come on. Attaboy! Hiro, and Wolfie chase the thief all the way to Windsor Gardens, near the newspaper stand. The thief stops. Thief: All right, all right. You got me. Hiro Hamada: Hand over that book, and we'll go easy on you. Thief: 'Fraid I can't do that. Cheerio. in a puff of smoke, making Wolfie run away. Theo, who is sleeping nearby, wakes up upon seeing Wolfie run by him Hiro Hamada: What the-? Paddington: But, where did he go? officer turns up Police Officer: Hold it right there! Both of you! Paddington: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Officer. Police officer: Hiro Put your hands in the air. puts his hands up Police officer: Paddington And you, put your... paws in the air. puts his paws up Hiro Hamada: There's gotta be a mistake, officer. We're not the thieves. We were chasing the thief. Weren't we, Paddington? Paddington: Yes, Hiro, we were. And then he... He... Police Officer: Disappeared in a puff of smoke? police cars arrive Paddington: Well, yes. and Paddington look uneasily at each other Hiro Hamada: We're in trouble for this, aren't we? some police officers are escorting a handcuffed Hiro and Paddington down the street of Windsor Gardens. The people in the street see from their windows. The Browns and Hiro's friends burst out of the Browns' house in their pyjamas, with the vehicles waking to see what's happening Lightning McQueen: Oh no! Guys, look! Cruz Ramirez: Paddington? Jonathan Brown: Paddington! Honey Lemon: Hiro! Mary Brown: Oh, no! Henry Brown: What's going on? Percy: What's happened? officer stops them OFFICER: Hold it there. Hang on. Hang on. We're taking them into custody. Wasabi: There must be some mistake. Officer: No mistake, sir. Fred: What's happened? Officer: Got both of them caught red-handed. Thomas: What?! Officer: Robbing Gruber's Antiques. Curry views from his window Mr Curry: Well, well, well. The truth is out. We opened our hearts to that bear, we opened our doors. the Browns and the others Well, you guys did. I kept mine triple locked in accordance with the guidelines. And all along, he was robbing you blind. Percy: That's not true, Mr Curry! GoGo Tomago: Paddington may be a lot of things, but a thief is not one of them! Wasabi: And we know Hiro would never steal! and Hiro are put into a police van, which drives away Mary Brown: Paddington! Oh no! Honey Lemon: Hiro! Browns, and Hiro's friends all run after the police van. Paddington sighs Hiro Hamada: Don't worry, Paddington. We'll be ok.... I hope. A costume room, filled with costumes on mannequins, the thief is at a dressing room table. Thief: A nice little haul, and no mistake. Turned out to be quite a stroke of luck, that bear turning up when he did. Coppers think he done it; We're in the clear. removes his make-up, revealing he is Phoenix Buchanan Phoenix: (LAUGHING) Indeed, Magwitch. And we gave quite a performance, you and I. Just like the old days. And especially thanks to my... team of helpers. Humdinger, and his Kitten Catastrophe Crew, enter the room, followed by Dr Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Conrad, and Sailor John Mayor Humdinger: You're welcome, Phoenix. Dr Neo Cortex: It was easy. All too easy. Nina Cortex: Yeah! snorts That dumb bear got the blame for the robbery! Conrad: That was so easy! I can't believe that actually worked! notices a mannequin dressed as Hamlet Phoenix: Why the lemon face, Hamlet? up and walks to the mannequin If you have something to say, I beg you, share it with us all. Hamlet 'It is not, nor it cannot come to good.' voice Oh, really. You and your dreary conscience. Tell me this. Which would you rather? That you stand here, gathering dust while I humiliate myself in a spaniel's costume on television or that we all return in glory in the greatest one-man show the West End has ever seen? (He imagines an AUDIENCE CHEERING) Oh, thank you, my darlings. Thank you. Thank you. Blessings upon you all. Deepest of bows. Thank you. to a mannequin dressed as Ebeneezer Scrooge I know what you're thinking, Scrooge. It will cost a fortune, but if I'm right, that is exactly what this book will provide. Mayor Humdinger: What does that mean? Sailor John: How can we get all of that there fantasy from just one dusty antique pop-up book? Phoenix: This is no dusty antique. Villains: Huh? opens the book Phoenix: Hidden on every page, a little lady pointing to a clue. Find all the clues, we're rich again, and our dog food days are done. Conrad: I think I seen one of these on this tv here. on a old TV via a remote [Footage: Blade Ranger's old TV show "CHoPs", from ''Planes 2: Fire & Rescue''.] Dr Neo Cortex: Conrad! That's the Wrong footage! Conrad: offscreen Sorry! changes the channel to a Dog-Food commercial, with Phoenix dressed in a spaniel costume BUTLER: (ON VIDEO) Dinner is served, Master. Phoenix: video Thank you, Simkins. If, like me, your doggie likes to maintain standards, can I recommend Harley's Gourmet Dindins. More taste, more goodness, more, dare one say, class. the dog food Mmm. NARRATOR: Harley's Gourmet Dog Food. throws up offscreen NARRATOR: Not to be consumed by humans. tv goes blank. The villains are staring oddly at the tv Mayor Humdinger: That is literally the dumbest dog food commercial I have ever seen. Conrad: Please, Humdinger, let me handle this. That dog food commercial, technically, is just the worst. Kitten Catastrophe Crew meow and nod in agreement Paddington's Trial Day, At the courthouse BAILIFF: Court will rise. [Everyone in the room, including the Browns, the neighbours, Mrs Bird, and Hiro Hamada and his friends, all dressed in the same clothes from Tadashi's funeral, with Baymax wearing his bow-tie from '''Fred's Bro-Tillion, rise up, then sit back down.]' Paddington: Deep breath, Paddington. Remember what Mr. Brown said. "You're young. You've done nothing wrong. You'll be fine. So long as you get a fair-minded judge." Judge: Order, order! 'recognizes the judge' Hiro Hamada: Wait... is that... 'of the man at the barbershop when the sprinklers were on' Paddington: Oh, dear. Judge: You'll now hear the case of the Crown versus Paddington... Brown. 'GULPS. Outside, Thomas, Percy, the engines and vehicles, Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku are watching on a screen Hiro developed.' Lightning McQueen: I hope this trial goes well. Cruz Ramirez: Look, Mr McQueen. Mr Gruber's on the stand now! 'the courtroom, Mr Gruber is on the stand' Mr Gruber: Oh, yes, he loved the book. His heart was set on top of it. Prosecutor: So you discussed how expensive it was? Mr Gruber: Yes, but he was earning the money. I refuse to believe that young Mr. Brown would ever burglarize my shop. All: Exactly. Honey Lemon: We know Paddington's innocent. 'a Forensic Investigator is on the stand' Forensic Investigator: Paw prints were found here, here, and here. And a substance, later identified as marmalade, was found here. Prosecutor: a jar of marmalade And is this the same marmalade? 'investigator tastes the marmalade from the jar' Forensic Investigator: Yes, it is. '(everyone is worried. Later, Hiro Hamada is on the stand]' Prosecutor: Mr Hamada. Hiro Hamada: Yes, your honor? Prosecutor: Were you involved in the burglary of the book? Hiro Hamada: No, I can't say I was. I went with Paddington after the thief that took it from Mr Gruber's. Prosecutor: Are you absolutely sure about this? Hiro Hamada: Honest, I truly am, your honor. I swear it on Baymax's life. Prosecutor: Who is... Baymax? 'pops up behind her' Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. 'laughs, minus the judge' Prosecutor: Well, Mr Hamada, your alibi checks out. You ''definitely couldn't have been the robber, since you were helping the bear in chasing the robber he claims he was chasing. And, as we all know, no accusation can stand in the face of a strong alibi. agrees. Mayor Humdinger, in disguise, is watching. He whispers something to Phoenix in the audience. Later, Phoenix is on the stand Clerk of the court: Phoenix Buchanan, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? Phoenix: May my entrails be plucked forth and wound about my neck should I deceive. I do. Fred: What does that mean? Phoenix: Prison is no laughing matter. And I should know, I spent three years in Les Miserables. laughs, minus the judge Prosecutor: Mr. Buchanan, you live on the same street as the defendant. Phoenix: I do. Prosecutor: And you were an eye witness to the events that night? Phoenix: Indeed I was. I was up late, when I became aware of a hullabaloo in the street below. I went to my awards room, which is a large room overlooking the newspaper kiosk, and I saw young Paddington riding a rather disreputable-looking hound, with the young Mr Hamada following him. Outside Percy: Oooh, Thomas! I hope this trial goes well. Thomas: Course it will, Percy! We know Paddington's innocent! Dusty Crophopper: This will be sorted out in no time! the courtroom, the prosecutor holds a drawing of the thief Prosecutor: Mary Brown drew this based on the bear's description of the man he claims he and Hiro Hamada were chasing. Did you see him on the street that night? Phoenix: Oh, a handsome devil, isn't he? Hmm? Dazzling eyes. GoGo Tomago: Why is he so interested in the eyes? Wasabi: Maybe he must really like fine art. Prosecutor: Yes, but did you see him? Your answer will tell us whether the bear is guilty. Did you see this man? Phoenix: Alas..... I did not. (Everyone in and outside the courthouse. gasp) Phoenix: But perhaps he'd already vanished. I beg you, have mercy on him. He is but a cub! Paddington in Jail/The First Clue for the villains now in a prison uniform, is standing in the doorway of Portobello Prison Warden: Paddington Brown; 10 years for grand theft. Paddington: Oh, but, I... Warden: And grievous barberly harm. door buzzes Warden: Follow me. guard takes Paddington to his cell, and opens the steel door. Paddington enters the cell. Paddington: Oh, um... Mrs. Brown usually reads me a story before bed. I don't suppose... Warden: Sorry, son. No bedtime stories here. Paddington: Oh. door shuts and locks. Paddington climbs up to a small window in his cell, and starts writing a letter Thomas Narrating: Paddington might have been in jail, but he wasn't going to have his Aunt Lucy be upset about this sudden turn of events. Paddington: Voiceover Dear Aunt Lucy, A great deal has happened since I last wrote. There's been a bit of a mix-up with your present, and the upshot is I've had to leave Windsor Gardens and move... somewhere else. It isn't quite as charming as the Browns' house, but it's not all bad. It's a period property. In fact, it's one of the most substantial Victorian buildings in London, and the security arrangements are second to none. I'm only allowed to see the Browns and my hero friends once a month. I wonder what they're doing now. uses the printing press to make newspapers with Mary's drawing of the thief, then Mary, Jonathan, Henry, and Hiro and his friends are going around London putting up posters with the same drawing. Thomas has some of the posters on some red coaches, and travels around stations in London, showing the people of London Paddington: voiceover I do hope they don't forget me. himself Of course they won't, Paddington. This is the Browns, and Thomas the Tank Engine, and his friends you're talking about. Voiceover They'll sort everything out, and I'll be able to go home and get your present, and everything will be right as rain. ''himself I just need to hold on till then. 'to Tower Bridge' Thomas: Narrating ''Meanwhile, at Tower Bridge, there were some rather strange goings on. guard walks past a suit of armor, in a room full of medieval armor. The suit of armor lifts up his visor, revealing the face of Phoenix. He beckons to another suit of armor standing opposite him, and he lifts up his visor, revealing Sailor John's face underneath. The two figures run up some stairs, and onto a support of Tower Bridge. They reach a middle section, and Phoenix uncovers the letter D on it. Phoenix: D. writes the letter on the 'Tower Bridge' page of the pop-up book Sailor John: Our first clue! Phoenix: The hunt begins! and Sailor John make their escape Laundry/Canteen/Meeting Knuckles Day in the prison, the prisoners are getting up Warden: Paddington: Oh, it's only one red sock. What's the worst that can happen? water in the washing machine turns a bright pink. Later, in the canteen, all the prisoners are in pink uniforms, and are glaring at Paddington, who is also in a pink uniform. Um, excuse me. Mr. Knuckles? Yes? I just wondered if I could have a quick word about the food? Send a medic to the canteen. You want to complain? Oh, no, I wouldn't say complain. Oh, that's a shame. Because I just love it when people complain. Really? - Oh, yeah. Oh. Well, in that case, it's very gritty. - Oh. - And lumpy. And as for the bread... (PRISONERS GASP) Need I say more? I think we need to completely overhaul the menu. Now I know we're working to a tight budget, but we could at least add some sauce. (He squirts tomato sauce on Knuckles' apron. the PRISONERS GASP) Oh. Sorry about that. I'll just... Hmm. No, that's just rubbing it in. (GROWLS) Don't worry. I know what gets ketchup stains out. Hang on, was it mustard? No. That's just made it worse! Does anyone know what works on ketchup? Chaps? Officer: Forget the medic. snaps the rolling pin in two Better send a priest. Knuckles: You listen to me, you little maggot! Paddington: strained Listening. Knuckles: Nobody criticizes my food! Paddington: strained Right. Knuckles: Nobody squirts condiments on my apron! Paddington: strained Got it. Knuckles: And nobody bonks me on the head with a baguette! Paddington: strained No bonking. to the antique shop, where Mary Brown, Honey, and GoGo are putting up posters in the windows of the shop Mary Brown: Somebody's got to recognize him sooner or later. GoGo Tomago: I hope so, Mrs Brown. Gruber grunts Mary Brown: You all right, Mr. Gruber? Mr Gruber: There's something about this whole business that has been tickling my brainbox. Honey Lemon: What is it? Mr Gruber: On the night of the robbery, when young Mr. Brown and Mr Hamada called out, the thief took to his heels and ran down the stairs. Honey Lemon: And then, he came straight through the shop and out the front door, setting off the alarm. Mr Gruber: Ah, but that's the thing. He didn't go straight through the shop. Honey Lemon: No? MR GRUBER: He came all the way over here to get the popping book. Why not some jewellery or a vase? They're much closer; Far more valuable. He can't know much about antiques. Mary Brown: No. Unless... he knows something about that book that we don't. GoGo Tomago: It seems to me we should talk to the granddaughter, of the owner of that pop-up book. Madame Koslova's Story the Steam Fair Mary Brown: You may find this hard to believe, Madame Kozlova, but Paddington is innocent. Wasabi: And we think that the real thief may have broken into Mr Gruber's just to steal your great-grandmother's pop-up book. Madame Kozlova: The pop-up book? Hiro Hamada: Yes. The same one Paddington wanted to get his aunt for her birthday. Henry Brown: I know it sounds far-fetched. Percy: Is there anything you could tell us about that book? Thomas: Anything at all, that could be helpful. Madame Kozlova: That's quite a story. Honey Lemon: Oh, really? Madame Kozlova: Thomas Do you like stories, little tank engine? Thomas: Yes, the little engines in the hills tell me stories all the time. Madame Kozlova: Come with me. I'll show you where it all happened. to an old circus tent Madame Kozlova: voiceover You see, my great-grandmother, who started this fair, was the finest show woman of her generation. She could tame lions, breathe fire, swallow swords, but she was most famous for the trapeze. grandmother performs on the trapeze. Madame Kozlova: voiceover They called her the "Flying Swan." Wherever she went, she was showered with gifts, and made a fortune. But where there is a fortune, there is also jealousy. magician angrily watches the show from afar Madame Kozlova: voiceover The magician wanted it for himself. Thomas: voiceover What did he do? Madame Kozlova: voiceover He sabotaged her rope. Magician files down the trapeze rope Madame Kozlova: voiceover And the 'Flying Swan'... rope snaps, and Kozlova's grandmother falls to the floor, dead Madame Kozlova: voiceover ...became the 'Dying Swan'. magician grabs a key from the dead Kozlova's grandmother's neck, then heads to her caravan Percy: voiceover Then what happened? Madame Kozlova: voiceover He went to her caravan and opened her strongbox. But instead of her treasure, all he found was one of her pop-up books: 'Twelve Landmarks of London'. Wasabi: voiceover That's the same book! carnival workers corner the magician, but he vanishes in smoke, taking the pop-up book with him. Madame Kozlova; Voiceover They had him cornered, but he vanished. And neither he, nor the treasure, were ever heard of again. back into Mary and Henry's bedroom Buzz Lightyear: So let me get this straight. This magician strangely vanishes with the book, then it suddenly ends up in Gruber's place? Rex: Then it was taken from Mr Grubers, right? Thomas: Yes. And everyone, apart from us, thinks Paddington did it. Mr Potato Head: That is messed up. Mary Brown: I knew there was something special about that pop-up book. is in the bathroom, putting make-up on his face Mary Brown: Well, why else would she have kept it in her strongbox? Henry Brown: You're not telling me you believed all that guff, are you? Mary Brown: Madame Kozlova drew 12 London landmarks in that book. Yes? Well, what if they're not just landmarks. What if they're... I don't know......clues! Clues? To where she hid her fortune. You mean a treasure map? Exactly! (Mr Brown SIGHS) Mary Brown: And that's why the thief took it from Mr Gruber's. Wasabi: What do we do now? Mary Brown: First thing tomorrow we need to go to every landmark in that book, see if we can sniff out anything suspicious. Too many adventure stories, Mary. What? Henry Brown: She's a fortune-teller. She spun you a yarn. It's what they do. Honestly, Henry, you're so close-minded these days. What's that supposed to mean? What happened to the man I married? He'd have believed me. Henry Brown: Oh, him. He's gone. What? I'm afraid your husband's just a creaky old man. He's not Bullseye Brown. (MARY GROANS) [Flashback; a younger Henry Brown at a coconut shy at a funfair knocks a coconut off it's perch with a ball, which knocks two other coconuts off their perches, as the song 'Daddy Cool' by Boney M' plays in the background.]' Young Henry Brown: Bullseye. Young Mary Brown: Oh, Henry. ends Mary Brown: Henry? Henry! Wasabi: He's had a major flashback. Henry Brown: Anyway, the point is, we're not going to help Paddington by going on a wild goose chase. We're looking for this scruffy chancer, not some swashbuckling pirate hunting for buried treasure. Hiro Hamada: Mr Brown's right. Our first priority; we need to find out who the thief is. Mary Brown: You're right, Hiro. I think there's more to him than meets the eye. I think he somehow knew the story of the Kozlova fortune and is out there right now trying to find it. Making Marmalade/St Paul's Cathedral Investigation storm beckons outside the prison. Paddington is woken by Knuckles Knuckles: Wakey Wakey. Marmalade time. St Paul's Cathedral, Judy, Jonathan, Mrs Brown, Hiro, and Wasabi enter the main hall. A statue is smashed in the middle of the floor. Tour Guide: Designed by Sir Christopher Wren, St. Paul's Cathedral is one of London's most famous landmarks. Sadly the Great Dome is closed to visitors today as one of its statues was destroyed in a bizarre accident last night. But if you follow me... come up to a security guard Wasabi: Excuse me, sir, what happened here? Security Guard: Some nuns went berserk. Judy Brown: Really? Security Guard: It happens. The police have rounded them all up for questioning. a nun leaving the roundup area Hold it there, Sister! You're going nowhere till the detective says so! Spin it around! nun walks back into the roundup area. Security Guard: Mind you, if you ask me, the real culprits slipped the net. Jonathan Brown: What makes you say that? Security Guard: Because I saw them, that's what. Hiro Hamada: Can you tell us exactly what happened last night? Security Guard: I certainly can. to the cathedral during the night before. Security Guard: voiceover I was on patrol in the Upper Dome, watching the nuns parade far below, when something caught my eye. Two of them broke free from the herd and made their way to the Whispering Gallery. two nuns climb onto a statue, with a rope support creaking Only the good Lord knows what they were doing up there. Nun Phoenix's voice: 'C'. the letter on the Pop-up book Security Guard: voiceover But they were never gonna get away with it. Not while I'm Vice Deputy Head of Security. security guard sees the nuns on the statue Security Guard: flashback Oi! nuns bolt for it, pulling the rope support out as they do so. The statue falls off the pedestal, hits the ground, and breaks Security Guard: flashback Attention all units. A couple of unusually attractive nuns are causing mayhem in the cathedral dome. Activate emergency protocol. Stop those stunning sisters! nuns whip off their nun head covers, revealing themselves as Phoenix and Mayor Humdinger, and bolt down the stairs changing their disguises as they do so. The guard heads off, drinking his coffee. Security Guard: voiceover I set off at lightning speed. But by the time we'd locked the place down, they'd vanished into the night. and Mayor Humdinger have changed from nun disguises into priests Phoenix: Good evening, my son. Officer: Oh, good evening, Your Grace. Mayor Humdinger: And Good evening to you too. Phoenix: Good evening. ends Security Guard: Most beautiful women I've seen in a long time. Mary Brown: Do you think you might be able to describe them? Security Guard: It would be my pleasure. (CHUCKLES as he slurps his coffee) Thomas is waiting, with Annie and Clarabel Thomas: I hope they get some information on the thief soon. We need to find that book, and free Paddington! Annie: Oh, don't worry, Thomas! Clarabel: Paddington's fine! He can take care of himself! Thomas: You're right, ladies. I wonder how he's getting on. Breakfast/Improving the Prison/Visit the prison canteen Knuckles: Two choices: take it, or leave it! Warden: (ON PA) "...and it turns out the monster wasn't such a monster after all, and they all became the best of friends. "The end." following day, in the visiting room Mary Brown: In the past month, these 3 shadowy individuals have all been seen snooping round 3 London landmarks. Judy Brown: We think the thief you saw is part of a criminal gang. Jonathan Brown: Using the pop-up book as a treasure map. Henry: Brown: Well, it's a theory. Knuckles: Sorry to say it, kid, but your friends are barking up the wrong tree. A nun, a beefeater and a king? Sounds more like a fancy dress party than a criminal gang. PADDINGTON: Then, what are we going to do now? is silent. Hiro Hamada then comes up to the glass Hiro Hamada: Don't worry, Paddington. Tadashi didn't give up on creating Baymax, and we're not gonna give up on you. Thomas: That's right. We didn't give up on you when we saved you from Millicent Clyde. Wasabi: And we're not gonna start now. Honey Lemon: We'll find the real thief and prove your innocence, no matter what we have to do. Percy: Or how far we have to go. Fred: SInging Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you... everyone is giving him strange looks What? Thomas: Fred, can't you act serious for once? GoGo Tomago: It's his character flaw, Thomas; you'll get used to it eventually. deadpan We have. The Clues Come Together/Knuckles' Breakout Proposition to some time later in Windsor Gardens Hiro Hamada: You might be on to something, Mrs Brown. Assuming it's possible, the one who took the book and framed Paddington must be... to the Browns' Kitchen Henry Brown: Phoenix Buchanan?! Mary Brown: He's a master of disguise. Henry Brown: She's gone mad. Mary Brown: Think about it, Henry. Someone out there knows about the Kozlova fortune, right? Henry Brown: Alleged fortune. Hiro Hamada: And Knuckles said we weren't looking for a criminal gang. Henry Brown: Knuckles? Hiro Hamada: Yes, the chef from the prison. Fred: So I guess we're not looking for a criminal gang? Judy Brown: Exactly, Fred. Because there was no gang. Jonathan Brown: It was one man. Wasabi: A one-man criminal gang? Mary Brown: Feathers knew all along. - Henry Brown: Feathers? Who's Feathers? Mary Brown: Hmm? Henry Brown: The parrot at the newsstand? Mary Brown: No...? Wasabi: And the train's gone off the rails. at Thomas and Percy No offense. Thomas: None taken. Henry Brown: Can we just return to Planet Earth for a moment? Phoenix Buchanan is a highly respected, award-winning actor, and a member of our Platinum Club. He is not a petty thief. GoGo Tomago: Used to be an actor. Now he just does dog-food commercials. Henry Brown: Yes, thank you, Miss Tomago, but like I said: Phoenix Buchanan is not a petty thief. Mary Brown: Hang on a minute, Henry- Henry Brown: But, let's just assume I'm wrong, shall we? Mary Brown: Okay. Henry Brown: And that the fortune-teller, career criminal, and parrot are right. May I remind you all that you don't actually have any proof? Now, if anyone wants me, I shall be putting up posters. leaves Judy Brown: He's right. GoGo Tomago: sighs We're back to square one. We're never gonna find the thief. stands up Hiro Hamada: Come on, guys. Did we give up when we stopped Professor Callaghan before he hurt Krei? Wasabi, GoGo, Honey, and Fred: No. Hiro Hamada: No. And did we give up when we saved Paddington from that wicked Millicent Clyde? Wasabi, GoGo, Honey, and Fred: No. Hiro Hamada: No. And did we give up when Aunt Cass was on that runaway train? GoGo Tomago: Oh, you had to bring that ''up. Hiro Hamada: No we didn't! Look, we have a friend in need. '''Star Spangled Banner' plays, An American flag appears behind him. And we will not rest until we find that culprit, turn him over to the police, free Paddington, and bring him back to Windsor Gardens! GoGo Tomago: Fred, will you please stop waving that flag like that? music winds down and scratches to a stop, as Fred is revealed to be holding a giant American flag on a flagpole, and waving it behind Hiro Fred: Sorry. the American flag away Wasabi: Yes, but this is a different case altogether, Hiro. We need to prove Paddington's innocence, and as Mr Brown said, we don't have any proof. Honey Lemon: Yes, Almost anyone in Windsor Gardens could be the thief, and maybe Phoenix is totally innocent. Hiro Hamada: DOWN Hmmm... well, we can rule out Mr Curry, cause he despises Paddington entirely, but not so much that he'd steal from Mr Gruber's, and frame Paddington. GoGo Tomago: Well, it's a start. Fred: What about Millicent Clyde? Maybe she broke in to Mr Gruber's, like she broke into the Browns' before, stole the book and framed Paddington to get revenge on him, and the Browns! looks at him oddly, with weirded out expressions Thomas: I... don't think so, Fred. Millicent was cruel before; since she tried to stuff Paddington, but I doubt she'd do something as bad as frame someone, even if it was possibly a chance for revenge. GoGo Tomago: And, if you forgot, it was a man who broke into Mr Gruber's, not a woman. Fred: Hey, can't blame me for trying. Mrs Bird: Well, I''' believe you all. Actors are some of the most evil, devious people on the planet. Wasabi: Are they? Mrs Bird: They lie for a living. Mary Brown: Crikey. Mrs Bird: If we're gonna catch one... Honey Lemon: Yes? Mrs Bird: ...we're gonna need a foolproof plan. '''at the Prison Thomas: Narrating Meanwhile, at Portobello Prison... banging on the pipes alerts Paddington Knuckles: pipe Paddington. climbs up a pipe, and opens a pipe cap on the pipe Knuckles: pipe Paddington. Paddington: Knuckles? Knuckles: voice Got a proposition for you, kid. to Knuckles' cell, where he's wearing a white and grey prison uniform, instead of a pink one Knuckles: Me and the boys have been talking, and seems to us, if you're gonna clear your name, you're gonna need our help. Spoons: The Browns and Mr Hamada and that tank engine and their friends may mean well, but... Phibs: It takes a thief to catch a thief. Paddington: Oh. Knuckles: Now, if we could figure a way out of here and hit the streets, we'd find this guy soon enough. Paddington: But, that would mean... escape. Knuckles: It certainly would. And we got a plan. But it's a four-man job, so we need your help. What do you say, kid? Paddington: It's very kind of you, Knuckles, but I don't think Aunt Lucy would like the idea of us breaking out of prison. The Browns, Thomas the Tank Engine, Big Hero 6, and their friends will find the real thief. I just need to be patient. Knuckles: You may not wanna hear this, kid, but sooner or later, the Browns, Thomas, Big Hero 6, and their friends, well, they'll forget you. Phibs: They always do. Spoons: They'll miss one visit. Then two. Knuckles: Before you know it, you won't have a home to go back to. And those friends of yours; they won't even remember you. Paddington: You're wrong, Knuckles. You're all wrong. The Browns and my friends aren't like that. They'll come tomorrow and they'll have good news, you'll see. screws up the pipe cap Mrs Bird's Plan in Paddington's room, the heroes think it over Buzz Lightyear: Yes, you're right, Jessie. We need to know who did it, and then we can get this whole misunderstanding cleared up, and Paddington can get the book back, and give it to his aunt Lucy. Hiro Hamada: We all need to follow Mrs Bird's plan exactly; this may be our last chance to find the thief. The Heroes and the Browns miss visiting hour/Prison Escape THE POLICE STATION, Our heroes and the Browns are all talking to a police officer Police Officer: Hold it! That is an amazing story. agrees Police Officer: But all you can actually prove is Phoenix Buchanan keeps his old costumes. (ALL PROTESTING) Police Officer: Bring me some hard evidence. Bring me the book with his fingerprints on, and then you've got a case. But until then, there's nothing I can do. Sorry. leaves the desk Mary Brown: Where is she go... Where's she going? Fred: What do we do now, guys? Mary Brown: I don't know. Mrs Bird: Well, at least we can tell Paddington we know who did it. Hiro Hamada: Yes, That'll at least buy him some more time. Henry Brown: at the clock Oh no. Everyone else: What? look at the clock Judy Brown: We've missed visiting. Honey Lemon: Now what? KNUCKLES: Paddington? Paddington: Knuckles. Knuckles: Tonight's the night. We leave at midnight. You wanna clear your name, it's now or never. You in? Paddington: (SIGHS) I'm in. Paddington leaves the prisoners/Contacting the Browns and our heroes/To Paddington Station! Not Awesome over London KNUCKLES: This is the life, lads. (ALL WHOOPING) Freedom! Bring her down, Spoon. KNUCKLES: There she is, boys. Our ticket out of here. Paddington: What do you mean? Where are we going? Spoon: Might as well tell him, Knucks. PADDINGTON: Tell me what? Aren't we going to clear my name? Knuckles: Sorry, kid. Change of plan. What? - We're leaving the country. And you're coming with us. But... you lied to me. Knuckles: Oh, hey, now, it wasn't like that. We're doing you a favor. If we told you the truth, you'd never have come along, and it's better this way. We are gonna make marmalade together. But I don't want to, Knuckles. I want to clear my name and go home. And you said you'd help. You promised. Sorry, kid. No can do. - (GROWLS) - SPOON: Paddington! Knuckles: Let him go. If he wants to get himself arrested, that's his choice. Fred: Everything will still work out, huh, guys? It always does! That's how it always does in these films! Thomas: No it won't, Fred. Not this time. Hiro Hamada: We've done everything we can. Nothing's worked. Paddington's never gonna get out of prison. Not Awesome Hiro Hamada: Everything's not awesome Thomas: Everything's not cool Dottie: I am so depressed Merlin: Everything's not awesome Cruz Ramirez: Whoa, I think I finally get Radiohead spoken And I have no idea what that means! GoGo Tamago: What's the point? There's no hope Sally Carrera: Awesomeness was a pipedream Love's not real, I just wanna eat carbs Pass the ice cream Ice Cream Cone: Spoken I am not a thing you can just use to fill emotional voids with. Lucy/Wyldstyle: spoken Stop, everyone, okay, just listen. sings Everything's not awesome But that doesn't mean that it's hopeless and bleak Wasabi: Everything's not awesome But in our hearts, We believe (Others: We believe) We can make things better if we stick together (If we stick together) Side by side, you and I, we will build it together (Yeah, build it together) Build it together (Together forever) Fred: All together now! ALL: This song's gonna get stuck inside your This song's gonna get stuck inside your This song's gonna get stuck inside your This song's gonna get stuck inside your Lucy/Wyldstyle: Heart. MARY: Paddington? Yes. Yes, it's Paddington. I'm so sorry I escaped, Mrs. Brown, but I thought you'd forgotten on me. We'd never forget you, Paddington. - Paddington? - MARY: You're family. And we know who the thief was. It's Phoenix Buchanan. Mr. Buchanan? Hiro Hamada: And we also found out that Mayor Humdinger is helping Phoenix! As well as Dr Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Sailor John, and Conrad, and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew! Fred: Mayor Humdinger is planning revenge on you for defeating him and Millicent in the first movie! MRS. BIRD: But he's disappeared into thin air. We've been looking for him at every landmark in that book. JUDY: Every last page. "Where all your dreams come true." Why do you say that? Oh, it was written on the last page of the pop-up book. Always made me think of Aunt Lucy. - Very bizarre. - Is it? I found that exact same phrase on a scrap of paper in Phoenix's house. Really? I'm sure I've seen that before. Look. "Where all your dreams come true." Henry Brown: The organ? Wasabi: Of course! The pipe organ! That must be where Madame Kozlova's grandmother hid her fortune! GoGo Tomago: The same fortune that Phoenix and the villains are going for right now! Henry Brown: Let's get to the fair. Judy Brown: It's too late. They're leaving today. JONATHAN: From Paddington Station. MARY: At 6:35. Mrs Bird: her watch There's still time. Henry Brown: Paddington, head for the station. If we can find Phoenix and the villains and get hold of that book, their fingerprints, and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew's pawprints, will prove everything. But that's miles away, Mr. Brown. I'll... (MUSICAL HORN PLAYING) I'll see you there. Lexi: That's right, Mr Curry. We helped Thomas save his friend James, and we helped the Browns save Paddington from Millicent Clyde before. We can do anything! Theo: No, uhhh, we... we can't do anything. Merlin: But we can try! Lighting McQueen: Let's go, guys! We're bringing Paddington home! Ka-chow! Not Awesome Part 2 ALL: Everything's not awesome Things can't be awesome all of the time It's unrealistic expectation But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try To make everything awesome In a less idealistic kind of way We should maybe aim for 'not bad' Cause 'not bad' right now would be real great'' Everything is better when we stick together (We stick together) Side by side, you and I, we will sing it together (Always together) Party forever (Together) Train Chase/Defeating the Villains/Rescuing Paddington escape plane is high above the countryside REPORTER: (ON RADIO): ...seven o'clock. Here's the news from the BBC. Four convicts made a daring escape from Portobello Prison last night. The prisoners all appear to have vanished without a trace. '''(Knuckles, Phibs, and Spoons cheer) REPORTER: (ON RADIO): Except Paddington Brown, who was seen boarding a fair train bound for Bristol. Police are closing in and expect to make an arrest soon. (Knuckles turns the radio off) Phibs: Poor little fella. Must be somewhere down there right now. Spoons: Shouldn't we help him, Knuckles? Knuckles: How? We go back down there, they won't just lock us up, they'll throw away the key. Spoons: I know, but he's our friend. Knuckles: Stick to the plan! I don't do nothin' for no one for nothin'. looks out the window, feeling concerned about Paddington Thomas: Narrating But secretly, Knuckles couldn't help but wonder if Phibs and Spoons were right. Paddington had helped them get out of prison, and taught him how to make marmalade, and became friends with him and the other prisoners, and-'' Knuckles: Enough, Mr Narrator! I'm trying to think! Thomas: Narrating ''Sorry. the circus train, Phoenix is heading to the organ Phoenix: Well, Grandfather, the moment of truth. [ [Outside, Dr Neo Cortex: Mayor Humdinger: Cortex! Thomas and Big Hero 6 are approaching! Dr Neo Cortex: On it! Wasabi: Alright, Mayor Humdinger, Phoenix, your reign of terror ends here! Mayor Humdinger: Yeah! That way you're never gonna know that I'm also doing this as part on revenge on you lot, and Thomas the Tank Engine, for defeating me, my Kitten Catastrophe Crew, and Millicent Clyde in the first movie! stares Mayor Humdinger: Uhh, perhaps i said too much. Thomas: Well, let's be clear on one thing, Humdinger, you and your allies won't get away with it! Conrad: Oh, won't we? GoGo Tomago: Whoa. 2 words for you, builder boy; diet, and excerise. Conrad: Technically, that's 3 words! And I studied my math! Hiro Hamada: Why do you all think you're gonna get away with it? Dr Neo Cortex: Well, Mr Hamadork, even as we speak, Phoenix Buchanan is getting the treasure from Madame Koslova's organ, and then he's gonna use it to make his West End performance a reality! Nina Cortex: And, he will also give us the best VIP seats for it, and any profits he makes, we'll use for our own needs! Percy: Not going to happen! Dusty Crophopper: Police are already on their way here! Once they see you and Phoenix, they'll realize they've made a huge mistake for arresting Paddington and let him go! Then you crooks can take his place in jail! Dr Neo Cortex: Oh i don't think that will be necessary. Aku Aku: What do you mean, Cortex? Dr Neo Cortex: Well, I just read the script, that Paddington pulled off an escape from Portobello Prison. Aunt Lucy's Birthday/A Happy Ending for Everyone, Even Phoenix Windsor Gardens JONATHAN: Paddington! Paddington: Where am I? Mary Brown: Take it easy now. Mrs Bird: You gave us a wee scare, but you're home now. Paddington: Home? Judy Brown: That's right. Look. up a newspaper, with the headline: 'Actor Arrested, Paddington Freed!' on it Hiro Hamada: The police realized they'd made a terrible mistake. Wasabi: Phoenix Buchanan and his cohorts have been arrested, especially Mayor Humdinger. Fred: And his Kitten Catastrophe Crew. GoGo Tomago: Serves him right for trying to get revenge on us, especially Thomas the Tank Engine. Henry Brown: and Phoenix, I might add, is no longer a member of our Platinum Club. Paddington: Then... Mrs Bird: You're a free bear. Paddington: How long have I been asleep? JONATHAN: Three days. Paddington: Three days? Honey Lemon: Yes. We all had to take shifts to watch you get better. Hiro Hamada: But it was worth it. Thomas: Yes, it was. Paddington: But that means... Hiro Hamada: Yep. It's Aunt Lucy's birthday. Paddington: And I never sent her anything. Mary Brown: It's all right, Paddington. Paddington: But it isn't all right, Mrs. Brown. You see, Aunt Lucy did so much for me when I was a cub. Without her, I'd never have come to London. Fred: And you never would have met the Browns, or us, or had the adventures we had in these 2 movies! Paddington: And I suppose all I ever really wanted was to make her proud. But now she's going to wake up on her birthday with no present and think I've let her down completely. Mrs Bird: Oh, you great goose, she won't think that at all. Paddington: Won't she? Henry Brown: Come with us. Person: Here he is! (ALL APPLAUDING) What are you all doing here? We wanted to say thank you. PADDINGTON: Thank you? For everything you've done for us. (ALL AGREEING) If it wasn't for you, we'd never have met. You helped me pass my exam. Dr Jafri: I would be permanently locked out of my house. (ALL LAUGHING) Henry Brown: I'd say you've rather a lot to be proud of. Hiro Hamada: Yeah. Tadashi would've been proud of you as well. Mr Gruber: And when we heard that the police wanted the popping book for evidence, we thought we'd find Aunt Lucy another present. Dr. Jafri: So we all clubbed together. Colonel: I pulled in a few favors from my old Air Force chums. Fred: And Dusty Crophopper and his 'Wings around the Globe' Rally friends helped too. Thomas: So did me and my friends from Sodor. Lighting McQueen: And me and my friends from Radiator Springs. Mademoiselle: And we think she's going to love it. Paddington: But... what is it? Buzz Lightyear: Paddington, You wanted to get that book so your aunt could see London, didn't you? Paddington: It was always her dream. Mary Brown: Well, we thought, why look at London in a book... when she could see the real thing? (DOORBELL RINGS) Mary Brown: Why don't you go and answer that? goes to the door, opens it, and gasps - Aunt Lucy is on the stairs. She hugs Paddington Aunt Lucy: Oh, Paddington! Paddington: Happy Birthday, Aunt Lucy. screen fades to black. As '''Jumping The Line [by Tobago and d'Lime '''plays, several scrapbook images pop up: Aunt Lucy meeting the Browns for the first time, of her party, then of her touring London, then a few newspaper headlines; with Knuckles, Phibs, and Spoons being released from prison, then Knuckles opening a tearoom, with sales going through the roof, Mary Brown swimming the channel to France, of Judy's newspaper now taking on staff, with applications from boys now welcome, Jonathan opening a steam train club, Henry Brown being promoted to Head of Risk Analaysis, then, of Phoenix losing his endorsement, and then, being sentenced in court. Then the picture of the judge on the newspaper fades into the courtroom] Judge: Phoenix Buchanan; You have proved yourself to be a heinous criminal, and a disgrace to the noble profession of acting. sobs in anguish Judge: I sentence you, and your cohorts to 10 years. and I suggest that you all use your time behind bars wisely. Phoenix: We shall. Portobello Prison, 'Six Months Later' now in a pink prison uniform, dances along the prisoners, including Sailor John, Mayor Humdinger, Dr Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Conrad, and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, all wearing pink prison uniforms as well Phoenix: Listen to the rain on the roof go Pit pitty pat, pit pitty pat Pitty Sit kitty cat We won't get home for hours Relax and listen to the rain on the roof go Plunk planka plink, plunk planka plink Planka Let's have a drink And shelter from the showers Rain, rain, don't go away Fill up the sky Rain through the night We'll stay cozy and dry With the Prisoners: Listen to the rain on the roof go Pit pitty pat, plunka plink Plank Pity that it's not a hurricane Listen, plink, to the lovely rain! crowd cheers Phoenix: Thank you. Thank you. Well, it seems I didn't need the West End after all. Just... a captive audience! (CHEERING CONTINUES, and the other villains roll their eyes) Phoenix: What am I like? Guards, lock me up! Oh, wait, you have. (CHUCKLES) Music: 'Super Cool' performed by Beck featuring Robyn and The Lonely Island Epilogue: The Chaos Crew's New Recruit "Epilogue" time card from the SpongeBob Squarepants episode "Slimy Dancing" (The scene changes to the Hood's ship] Vice: Thanks again for breaking us out Category:Transcripts Category:Shrekyardigans